


This Ocean Between Us

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [12]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lies, Secrets, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: An alternate ending to Season Three Episode Two'How to Survive in South Central':Olivia knows about Asher's summer secret but he doesn't know hers. Olivia and Asher talk about the hard things that are weighing on them.Snippet from Story:“Hey.” Asher greets swallowing nervously as he stuffs his shaking hands deep into his jacket pockets once she stops in front of him with an unreadable expression on her face.“Hi.” Olivia says back briefly locking eyes with him to find his gaze uncertain as she wraps her cardigan tighter around her middle. “We can sit down if you want.” She suggests nodding toward the patio chairs by the pool.“Um, yeah sure.” He stammers out hesitating before he decides to walk over to the chairs without grabbing her hand.“So, what did you want to talk about?” She asks after she sits down across from him.(Contains Spoilers)
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	This Ocean Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> So, I will go into my rant about last night's episode in the notes at the end but for now, I hope that you will enjoy the alternate ending scene that I wrote! 
> 
> Please enjoy it! <3
> 
> Please Note: I did not write this to support or condone the cheating storyline but just to give my two favorite characters from the show a chance to talk. (Which I hope that they will get the chance to do as well in the show.)
> 
> P.S. This hasn't been heavily edited since I wrote it pretty quick. So I am sorry for any errors and I will edit it better later.

Olivia settles back against the couch cushions before pulling the chunk knit blanket from the back of the couch over her as she absent-mindedly searches through _Netflix_ for something to watch to keep her entertained for the sleepless night that she knows is ahead of her when her phones vibrates on the couch cushion beside her where she had abandoned it after scrolling through _Instagram_ for an hour until she was greeted with the picture of her and Asher that she had quickly snapped before he left for his vacation. 

_Can we talk?_ Olivia is unsurprised to see that the short direct message is from Asher. 

_Yeah. I’ll meet you on the patio._ Olivia replies after a moment’s hesitation chewing on her bottom lip. 

_Okay. I’ll meet you there._ _I was at the front door._ Is Asher's response that has Olivia feeling nervous as she glances toward the front door thankful that Asher didn’t ring the doorbell since her mom is still working on a case in her office. 

After turning off the television Olivia slips on her thick wool cardigan before she pads over to the patio door holding her breath when the door squeaks loudly before she steps out into the cool night air. 

“Hey.” Asher greets swallowing nervously as he stuffs his shaking hands deep into his jacket pockets once she stops in front of him with an unreadable expression on her face. 

“Hi.” Olivia says back briefly locking eyes with him to find his gaze uncertain as she wraps her cardigan tighter around her middle. “We can sit down if you want.” She suggests nodding toward the patio chairs by the pool.

“Um, yeah sure.” He stammers out hesitating before he decides to walk over to the chairs without grabbing her hand. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” She asks after she sits down across from him. 

“I wasn’t exactly honest with you earlier today when I said that I just met Vanessa for just a minute…” He admits trailing off with a feeling of guilt settles into the pit of his stomach as the image of him running toward the ocean to embrace a girl that wasn’t Olivia flashes through his mind. 

“Okay…” Olivia chokes out waiting for him to explain what she already knows. 

“We met over the summer.” He explains licking his lips wishing that he didn’t remember how the other girl lips had tasted like salt water and coconut. 

Olivia lets out a long breath shaking her head as she averts her gaze out to the pool as she recalls how she had sit on the edge of the pool as she told Jordan how she had cheated with Asher betraying Layla. 

_Oh, my how the tables have turned._ She thinks as she locks eyes with him again to find their filled with regret.

“I've done something that I’ve been regretting since it happened…” He finally says after a long moment of radio silence passes between them. 

“I know about Vanessa.” She finishes for him watching as his eyes widen as the realization hits him with the image of the two of them together plays over and over in her mind. 

“How?” He asks in a whisper shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I flew to Mexico to surprise you and I saw you and her.” She explains hating how her voice cracks at the end of her sentence. 

“God, I am such a fucking idiot.” He says through gritted teeth letting his head fall into his hands as he lets out a shaky breath looking down at their feet separated by just a few inches of cement patio that might as well be an entire ocean with how distant he feels from her right now.

Olivia wraps her arms around her middle as a shiver passes over her when a cold gust of air brushes against her exposed skin and despite everything she misses the warmth that his arms wrapped around her always provided her. 

“Look, Liv I’m not asking you to forgive me for this because I know there’s no way that you ever can. But I am so sorry.” He tells her with tears streaming down his face as he cautiously looks back up into her eyes to find them shining with tears. 

“Ash, I—” She starts to say before the sound of the patio door creaking open stops her.

“Olivia are you out here? It’s getting late.” Laura calls from the patio door doorway with her hands on her hips. 

“I should go.” Olivia tells him with a loud sniff as she swallows down her own admission before standing up. 

“Right.” Asher agrees with a nod as he stands making sure to keep a comfortable distance in between them. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asks rather than states as she turns around at the sound of his voice. 

“Tomorrow.” She affirms with a ghost of a smile crossing her face before it disappears into a tight frown. 

Asher stands on the Baker's patio for a while longer after Olivia disappeared back into the house with a feeling that he has just lost the most important person in his life and he is still floating out in the middle of the ocean far away from the shore. 

Far away from her. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this story that I hope that you have enjoyed reading! <3
> 
> I left this open ended because we still don't know everything that is going on and that happened over the summer.
> 
> If you did enjoy this chapter then please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudos! 
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛
> 
> (So for my rant I have this to say about last night's episode: I absolutely hate that the writers have chosen to have Asher cheat on Olivia. Like, I just feel like they are once again throwing away any development that his character has had so far in the show like they did last season with the steroid storyline. I don't understand why they can't let him be happy. I mean none of the characters are perfect of course but I just feel that they continually tear his character down. And this is strictly my opinion but I strongly feel that if the writers want to go in the direction of an Olivia/Spencer relationship which is fine but they don't have to destroy Asher's character in the process. 😟 Okay, I am done now. I am keeping my fingers crossed that the writers have a redemption arc for Asher planned for later in the season. And I hope that at the end of the season all of the characters can find happiness! 😊)
> 
> What are your guys' thoughts on last night's episode? Let me know in a comment if you would like to. 😀


End file.
